Purpose: What’s left?
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Anyone Good at Comforting? Help Would Be Appreciated Leo Says That Nyx Is a Sad Purpose: What’s left? 23 Comments Nyx Silverfang Nyx Silverfang @NyxSilverfang a year ago It had been a little over a month since Alicia had gone through the teleporting machine she built, seemingly to never return. Since then, Nyx had barely set foot in their shared room and avoided the kitchen as often as survival would allow, a stark contrast to her usual tendencies of staying hidden away and eating large portions frequently. And as she wandered the halls of the Society, it was easy to see the toll it was all having on her, her wings, which had once been hidden beneath baggy clothing, now kept in full view of everyone and their silver feathers dull. Nyx simply didn’t know what to do anymore. ((Anyone is welcome to interact with her! She’s just, walking around, and not in the best spirits.)) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago ((Alicia Ghast I believe you mentioned an interest?)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Alicia Ghast • a year ago Cold winds followed Nyx often. They were peculiar because they didn’t linger in rooms. They followed her. Almost like the winds had a mind of their own. Sometimes, Alicia’s things would be just barely out of place. Millimeters. Strange things were happening around Nyx. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Alicia Ghast • a year ago Nyx couldn't help but feel as if she was starting to go a little crazy, now that her whole world seemed to be falling apart. Between the not quite moving belongings of Alicia (surely they hadn't really shifted, no one went near them), the near constant cold, and the empty hours to do nothing but think, the idea of going to professional was almost becoming appealing... almost. 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Wizardblizzard Guest • a year ago Desculpe, não estou entendendo. (Espero que esta tradução não é muito ruim, eu não falo qualquer Português, eu fiz isso com um site.) Sorry, I don't get your meaning. (I hope this translation is not too bad, I don't speak any Portuguese, I did it with a website.) •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago Charricthran had been on his way to the library when he heard the Whispers of silver wings and a night spent in the trees, wrapped in misery like a blanket. He turned around and kept his footsteps audible, but soft, so as not to startle the girl. When he was a handful of steps behind her, he called out in a low voice. "Hey, kiddo. What's eatin' atcha?" 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Despite Charricthran's best attempts not to alarm her, Nyx spun around at the sound of someone speaking to her (when was the last time that happen? Her encounter with Lewis and the new lodger? A passing comment during a meal), her stance one of who had their fair share of fights and surprise attacks, wings flared. However, at the sight of the feathered man, the tension drained from her. "Oh, it's just..." Her fists fell back to her sides. "Sorry, I haven't had much sleep, and..." She shook her head slightly and tried to look at least somewhat energetic, even if she felt none of it. "Anyways, you're the guy who took everyone to that winged-people planet, right? Charri...?" She trailed off, not quite remembering his name. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago "Charricthran, kiddo, but friends call me Char. Tends ta fit on the tongue all comfort-like, see?" The air around her was colder than it should be, Whispering of hidden regrets and hidden hopes gone awry. The sound of footprints, the warmth of smiles fading into unwilling forgetfulness. He considered her with a decidedly birdlike tilt of his head and a small, saddened smile he couldn't quite hide. "Somethin' keepin' ya up I can help with? I hate ta hear your heart hurtin'." Whispering tears, Whispering numbness. They ate at his heart where the memory of it lay. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago She stared at him for a moment, then slowly shook her head, dropping her gaze and tucking her wings neatly against her back. "N... No, it's nothing you can really help with, Char. Sorry..." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Nyx Silverfang • a year ago ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Charricthran nodded and cracked a slight smile. "If I cannae help the hurt, can I 'least take your mind off the situation? I'm headed out ta meet some old feathered friends in a rather charmin' part o' there world. Ya seem as if the fresh air might do ya good." 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Her head jerked back up, expression somewhere between bemused surprise and wariness. Me? Leave with him? I don't even know if I can trust him. He could want my feathers for a new coat for all I know, with the way he's dressed. And since we'd be meeting his friends, I would be outnumbered... Every instinct in her body screamed there'd be foul play, and to stay far away from this man... But then again, why not go? She had nothing left to lose. "It's... worth a shot, I guess," She consented, making an effort to (quite literally) smooth her ruffled feathers, "I can go grab my jacket." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Charricthran cast a slightly surprised look at the ruffled feathers on Nyx's wings, his slightly lazy smirk turning sheepish when he realized how odd his suggestion would be to most who didn't know him already. Clearing his throat out of habit more than anything else, he said, "If the jacket's for your wings, these are the sorta friends that ain't gonna mind 'em. They're a sight more like you'n me than any o' the fine, upstandin' fellas'a London. Elsewise, I'll meetcha in the foyer!" 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago • edited Nyx quirked her head, studying him carefully. "What about... all the people between 'your friends' and us? Will they mind? Because I'd rather not be chased with torches and pitchforks, great as it is for really waking up in the morning..." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Charricthran gave her a conspiratorial wink. "I've a shortcut an' a bit o' slight o' hand up my sleeves. Jus' a jaunt ta the nearest alleyway an' a tap on some brickwork, an' we'll be on our way. Ain't a whole lotta folks 'tween that, daresay." He bounced on the balls of his feet and hummed slightly. "An' worst comes ta worst an' something goes horribly, horribly wrong for reasons I cannae fathom, I can distract 'em long enough for you ta hoof it back here." 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Despite his words seemingly being an attempt at reassuring her, Nyx couldn't help but feel they had the opposite effect. "I think I'll just meet you in the foyer, to be safe. I've already had people attempt to remove my wings by force, so..." She trailed off, realizing the subject probably wasn't the best for casual conversation. •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago He shrugged to hide the sound of sinew and muscle tearing against bone in his memory, and nodded to cover the sound of his own distant screaming. "I'd say tha's more'n fair reason for precaution. You go on ahead, then! I'll be waitin' an' whatnot." With that, Charricthran spun on his heel and all but bounded down the hallway, the need to move crackling down his spine like a lightning bolt that couldn't decide whether or not it wanted to hit the ground running. •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago She nodded in return, watching him disappear down the hallway before heading to the little corner of the Society she had been trying to sleep in of late, picking up her jacket from the makeshift bed. Shrugging it on as she walked to the foyer, she ignored the rush of doubts that came with doing most anything more dangerous than going for a nighttime stroll, having already made up her mind to tag along despite all the warning bells. Nyx turned into the massive entrance hall, her hands in her pockets. "So, you mentioned a shortcut?' •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago "Yup! Just gotta find'a random, slightly shady alleyway so I can draw it. Drawin' it's all like the key, see? Can't go leaving a front door unlocked and whatnot, you'll get all sortsa creepy crawlies in. Should probably mention that, were you unaware o' the notion o' 'magic', there's gonna be a fair bit o' that over the next... however long we're there." Charricthran led them out the door with a spring in his step, the tails of his coat swishing merrily on the way. He continued to talk as they navigated the twists and turns of the London streets. "Speakin' of, don't be alarmed at any transformations ya might see on my part- bit o' blendin' in ta do, see? None o' them'd particularly mind much, seeing me with this getup on, but the rest o' their like ain't so open-minded. You'll fit in no problem, though, so don'tcha worry 'bout that." He trailed off into contemplative silence at that, wanting to answer any questions that might be bubbling up before they got to their destination. Knowledge tended to be a powerful thing, and while curiosity was often a virtue, it too often was perceived as ignorance, and thus, as weakness. He'd prefer to keep a minimum to the number of metaphorical sharks circling their little group. 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago "I have been around a little magic," Nyx replied, glancing about to see whether or not they were being followed out of habit, "And, uh, some transformations too, so I'll do my best." She wondered briefly what the place would be like, if someone with a pair of wings was welcomed and she had to be warned about magic. It's probably not like anywhere I've been... 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago With a final dizzying series of left turns that seemed as if they should have merely led in a circle, Charricthran seemed to find what he was looking for. He stood in front of a blank brick wall with a grin on his face and chuckled, deep and throaty. "Can'ya feel the buzzin' in the air? Can almost hear the sounds o' the Garden from here." It was true, in a sense. There was an odd concentration of birdsong that sounded as if it were trapped in the skin of that particular wall. If one listened closely, there was even the sound of murmuring water and the faint traces of something floral in the air. Charricthran was silent for a moment, his eyes glassy and his thoughts a distant gleam. After that moment, he clapped his hands together as he spun on his heel to face Nyx with a shark-tooth grin he did his best to make warm and friendly. "Right! Now that we're outta the pryin' ears o' the streets much as can be, a few things: One, gonna become significantly more bird-like'n I already am soon as we cross through the door. Two, I need a different name ta call ya by that ain't whatever true one I don' know already- names have power 'round these folks. Pick somethin' you're familiar with, somethin' that ain't your real name if whatcha go by ain't that, and make it easy ta remember." He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled, bouncing on the soles of his feet. "Thirdly, I'd recommend stickin' as close ta me as you're comfortable. My friends here ain't the sort ta take advantage o' people, an' it's usually just them here, but I dunno who's inclined ta jus' waltz on in whenever." His bit said, he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. "Right'n. Anythin' ya feel like askin', 'fore I open the door?" see more 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago Nyx listened as carefully as she could manage, unsure if the fact she could actually hear something made her feel better or worse about the whole situation. She jumped back when her guide suddenly turned to face her. "I.... don't think I have a real name... just the one..." She squeezed her eyes shut against in hopes of quenching the emotion that threatened to creep into her voice. "...I gave myself." She took a slow breath and began to take her jacket off over her head. "How about 'osprey' for an alias? I think I can remember it." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Nyx Silverfang • a year ago Charricthran regarded her with an odd sort of happiness upon hearing a little bit of her story. A note of admiration hovered beside his words as he spoke again. "The names y'give yourself are generally the most true ta how'ya see yourself. 'Less you're in the business o' self-deception, so I ain't always the best judge of that. Still, 'Osprey' is as good as any, an' fits right inta the theme o' this place!" He turned to the wall once more and winced at the stab of memory that the place always gave him. 'Budge over, Hawk! Ain't a lotta room for the rest o' us tiny things, what with your bleedin' bulk takin' up everythin'!' 'Says the one who's all lanky limbs and poking bones- even Shrike won't share a tent with you, and she's the one who can put up with the most crap out of all of us!' ''Tis true. You're as comfortable as a sack of spanners, Raven.' 'I'm wounded! I'll have ya know, I make a fantastic pillow- Humming's never complained, nor Draehaeli!' 'When was the last time I or she shared a tent with you, though?' '... Shut up. Shut up is when.' 'The frackin' mighty and eloquent Raven, reduced to petty friggen' insults!' 'Well, 'least ya censored the swearin' as ya drag me through the muck, Humming!' The wince was more sweet than bitter if he focused on the right parts. 'Osprey' fit right in with that quiet, desperate hope for joy. They had all wanted to heal, somewhere in their hearts. Charricthran shook his head to dispel the gloom lingering over it and traced an archway that stood a little taller than he. As the tip of his pointed finger traced its way across the brick, the path glowed a faint golden-green color that brought to mind lazy summer evenings. When he completed the gesture, he took a small step back, watched the shimmering outline for a handful of moments, and then brought his arm inward and flung it outward, as if opening a door with force. Despite the harsh gesture, the portal opened with little more than a gleam like sunlight on glass and a faint breeze. Where once had been a brick wall now stood an archway somewhat resembling a mirror, framed by intertwining vines and moss that looked as if they had been growing there for centuries in their perfect pathways. The 'glass' within the frame rippled as if it were a waterfall, and bubbled like one as well. With another swooping gesture, Charricthran turned to more gently face 'Osprey' this time, hand outstretched to the doorway. "I've gotta go behind ya ta close the thing, so after you! Jus' remember ta keep calm, along with everythin' else I told ya. Think you might like it here, though. Hope you do, at any rate!" see more 1 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang Tairais • a year ago • edited Well, it was that or going by a number my whole life, She thought in response, but gave a faint smile nonetheless. After mentally shaking off the awe that came at the sight of the entrance opening, Nyx tied the jacket around her waist by its sleeves. "I'll, see you on the other side then." She reached a hand out and brushed her fingers over the rippling substance. I could still back out... Steeling herself, she ducked her head and tucked her wings in, stepping into the entrance. But then I wouldn't have anything to do today. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy